Beacon Hills Earthquake
by RainbowDreamerCupcake210
Summary: This is what happens when an earthquake hits Beacon Hills.. See what they all do when it strikes.. It's mainly about a love that can't be broken.. Hope you like it... let me know what you think please! Sorry for any errors...


The ground under us shook like crazy.

Students tried to get away from any falling debris, but some didn't..

I guess that's one of the things about living in California..right?

I got up and I saw some students getting up, and some staying down on the ground.

"Lydia! Thank God you're okay!" Allison said as she saw me.

She was bleeding from her temple.

I don't know if she was okay, or not...

She's just like a sister to me, so I had treat her nicely..

"Where's Scott and everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know.. They were outside, and Jackson yelled for me to get inside. So I ran in to find you, and then you were on the ground taking cover.." She said.

"We have to find them. Now!" I yelled.

We started running.

"Lydia! Allison!" We heard a girl yell.

We turned to see Erica running towards us.

"Have you seen Issac?" She asked us.

"No.. why?" Allison asked.

"He was outside, and I can't find him.." She said.

"Did you see Jackson, Scott, or Stiles?" I asked.

"No.." She said.

"STUDENTS! Grab a walkie, and find other students." The principal said.

We grabbed ours.

"Change the channel to Four."Allison said.

We did.

"Lydia, you go that way. Allison go to the South side of the school. I'll take the east." Erica said.

We went our seperate ways.

"LYDIA!" I heard my name being yelled when I was close to the gym.

I looked back to see Scott.

"Scott! OH my god! Okay, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Where's Allison?!" He asked.

"South side of the school. Where's Jackson, or Stiles?!" I asked.

"I don't know. We ran in diffrent directions." He said.

"Allison!" I yelled over the Walkie.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"In the science room. Why?" She asked.

"Your Boyfriends headed your way." I said.

Scott ran.

"Okay! Thanks!" She said.

"Yep." I said.

I then ran to the feild.

I saw Jackson on the ground on the other side of the feild with tree over him.

"NO!" I cried.

I dropped the walkie and ran.

" MARTIN! GET OFF THE FEILD!" Coach Finstock yelled at me.

I ran over to Jackson who is under a tree.

"Lydia.." He gets out.

"Jackson.." I said.

I tried to move it, but I couldn't.

It's just too much for a girl like me to move.

The ground began to shake due to the after math of the first shake.

"Get inside!" Jackson told me.

"I'm not leaving you." I said.

"Damn it Lydia. Get inside. Get to safety!" He told me.

"I'm not leaving. I don't care! Call me stuborn, or anything. I'm not leaving you!" I said.

I moved some branches, and saw his body wasn't completly under the tree.

"Can you move at all?" I asked.

"Yes, but I can't move my legs because the tree is on them." He said.

"Okay, umm I'll try to push it off, if you can try to wiggle your way out." I said.

He chuckled.

"Lydia, I don't think that will work!" He said.

"Just try it!" I said.

We tried it, and it moved just a few inches.

"Go get help! Please!" Jackson said.

"Okay.." I said.

I ran to the school, and saw Stiles, Scott, Allison,and Erica.

"Help me please!" I cried as I ran up to them.

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"Jackson is under a tree! Help please!" I cried.

The agreed and I ran out towards Jackson to see The lacrose team loading him up on a stretcher.

His eyes were closed, and I couldn't tell he was breathing.

Everything then went silent.

I saw Coach Finstocks mouth moving, but I couldn't hear anything.

I ran towards Jackson.

I was grabbed by a set of arms.

Anyone would be able to tell who's they were just by the black leather arms.

"Let me go!" I said.

"He's going to be fine." Derek told me.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"Listen to me! He's turning into a werewolf. He'll be fine!" Derek told me.

"A werewolf!? I thought he was a kanima?!" I asked.

"He was. He died. Okay?! He died. The tree hit one of his an important organs, cause internal bleeding. I bit him when you went inside. He's going to be fine." Derek told me.

"You've bit him before!" I said.

"He was a kanima then. He's not now." He said.

"Fine." I said.

**AT THE HOSPITAL!**

" ? Jackson is asking for you." The doctor said.

I nodded, and walked inside to see Jackson sitting on the bed.

"Oh Thank God you're okay!" I said as I saw him.

"Lyd. I told you I'd be okay. So did Derek." Jackson told me.

"Do you know how much I trust Derek?! Do you know how much I hate some werewolves?!" I asked.

"I know, but please don't freak out anymore! Coach even told you that I'd be fine!" Jackson said.

Why does he have to be so stuborn!

"I love you. When they were putting you in the ambulance, I didn't hear anything except my own thoughts. Thoughts saying, What if? What if he's dead? What if he's not going to be okay? What if he couldn't walk again?!" I said to him.

"Even if I couldn't walk again, would you still love me?" He asked.

"What kind of a question is that?! I'm not in love with you because of your walking! I'm in love with you because you're you!" I told him.

"What if I couldn't play lacrosse anymore? Would you care?" He asked.

"No! As long as you were alive that's all I care about! If you died, I- I don't know what I'd do.. I'd probably kill myself." I told him.

"Lydia, you have to make me a promise right now." He told me.

Something in his eyes told me this was serious, but also something he'd have to know.

"What?" I asked.

"If I ever do die before you, please don't kill yourself. Please. Promise me that no matter what, you'll never kill yourself. Please promise me that!" He said.

"I promise, but does this promise still go, even if we're not together?" I asked.

"Yes. Just never kill yourself. I love you. If you killed yourself I wouldn't be able to do anything. Dead or alive I wouldn't be able to do anything. I'd have to know that you were okay." He told me.

I smiled, and he kissed me.

Thank god he is okay!


End file.
